Chaos and Demons
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: Eris Cosmos' anything but normal.The power of chaos and the White Phoenix at her command.When relesaed from the aslyum with best friend to join the BHood,what will happen?Who'll protect her?Who'll destroy her?PietroxOC later pairings.Some greek mythology
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is kinda a crossover of wolverine nad the xmen and xmen evolution...kinda; the wolverine and the x-men comes in later. it takes place when mystique takes wanda maximoff- the scarlet witch- from the asylum her father- magneto- put her in as a child. instead of taking just the axarlet witch she takes her friend Eris. A girl who lives to the meanibg of her namer-chaos- seeing how it is her ability, as well as the white phoenix of crown(it's pretty much the phoenix except more... gentle i guess). ****But can they put it aside so they can stay alive to fight off their demons? Or will chaos be their demise? **

**Okay so that's it, so stop looking at this and start reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A mysterious figure moved quietly and quickly throughout the S.H.I.E.L.D base as to not disturb anyone. Though it wasn't like the guards could do anything, they were knocked out cold. _The job of several men handled by __**one **__woman_, she thought, _Pitiful_. She slipped carefully into the file room where she discovered the main database. _Too easy_. Her thoughts were smug just as much as she was and the fact that she was doing this so easily was making her even smugger. She sat down in a revolving chair and typed in the name she was looking for. After narrowing it down to several results, she finally came across the young mutant she was looking for. _Eris Cosmos_.

Looking through Eris' file, she smirked. Eris had the power of a Level 5 mutant, yet she reisdes in an asylum. Well, not for long that is. She skimmed through the rest of her file when she saw something that caught her eye. She opened up a link to it and watched as a document appeared.

"_In the world of the unpredictable, there is one that stands above the rest_

_It will be given to the most hetic but the most calm_

_The one who will reign as a ruler, but as friend and peace maker_

_She will stand beside the one who will love her and die for her willingly _

_He will be the one who will proclaim his love for her, always remaining faithful_

_They will stand together and keep the order_

_They will live together to keep the harmony of the world"_

She stared at the document. It must be some old prophecy of some sorts, but she didn't understand what connection it had to Eris. So she decided to keep reading.

"_If he were to die, chaos will erupt and bring hatred to the world_

_She will listen to the rage of her heart_

_She shall follow the destruction of fire and bring the world to their knees_

_But if she were to die, he would plunge himself into eternal darkness"_

She smirked wider now after hearing this. All she had to do was find out who this guy was. _'the one who will love her, and die for her willingly'_. Just as she was about to close the document she realized she missed something.

"_One shall stand in the way of his death, someone with a heart of gold_

_They will appease both sides and be the peace among them_

_She will always remain true and protect over them in spirit and will stand by in flesh as they rule_

_She will sacrifice herself to keep the peace, but shall never die_

_Instead she shall be reincarnated over and over until the peace is kept"_

_Hmm,_ she thought_¸ so I have to find the one who will love her and the one who will protect them both._ She sighed and stood from her seat. Before she erased the history, she dug a little deeper to find out what exactly Eris' power was. She gasped when she saw it and then understood what she had read. Eris wasn't just any mutant. She was like Apocalypse; a mutant god. Or in her case goddess. She narrowed down the fact that Eris must be a descendent from Eris, the goddess of chaos since that was her power. Satisfied with the information she had gained, she erased the history and was on her way.

* * *

Eris Cosmos hated her life right now as she sat bored in her room at the asylum. She looked around and smiled at her best friend and roommate Wanda Maximoff or the Scarlet Witch as she had been deemed, before looking away. It had been only hours ago when the two had tried to escape the asylum... again. Wanda had insisted that they stop trying but it was no use. Eris was aas stubborn as a bull. Though she had to give Eris some credit. The girl was a mastermind when it came to escaping. Eris had done plenty of it before she was admitted. She had escvaped her home, her foster family, the police. Pretty much anyone that stood in her way of getting what she wanted. Which meant pretty much eveyone.

"What'cha thin king about?" Wanda asked. Eris looked over and was about to answer when someone opened the door. They turned to see two guards frowning. Eris smiled brightly at them and put on her best innocent face which wasn't too hard. Her dark curly black hair was framed perfectly around her face and her sea blue eyes sparkled in the earnest. Unfortunately the guards were prepared for this and wasn't falling for it.

"There something we can do for you?" Eris asked politely. This caused the guards to frown deeper and Eris to smile wider. Wanda shook her head at her best friend's tatics but said nothing and went back to staring at the ceiling. The two guards exchanged glances before one of them turned around.

"Are you sure about this, sir?" he asked. The man was skinny and had blonde hair unlike his compain who was strong built and had a military haircut.

"Yes, I'm sure." Wanda sat up straight when she heard the voice but couldn't believe her ears. Eris tried to peer around the guards to see who was causing Wanda's reaction, but he walked into the room. He had silver hair and blue eyes just like Wanda. That's when Eris understood who he was and why Wanda reacted the way she did.

"Father..." Wanda whispered. Magneto smiled and walked over to her. Eris watched every move he made and her eyes darted over to wheresghe stashed ehr golden apple that she used to use her power of chaos. He sat down next to Wanda and smiled widely. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I think you've been here long enough. I'm taking you home." Magneto said. Wanda blinked and shook her head. She looked Eris and looked at her father. He looked just like she remembered which made her wonder... she shook the thought away and turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"I-I can't leave." she stuttered. Everyone seemed taken back by her answer so she continued. "I can't leave Eris. She's really help me control my temper and I'm starting to get control of my abilities now. And... and she's my best friend. She's like a sister to me. I just can't leave her here alone." Eris looked at Wanda and smiled widely. Wanda smiled back and held back tears. She knew she couldn't leave Eris behind, because if she did Eris would lose it and that would not be pretty. He considered that for a minute before standing up.

"Well, if that's the way you feel..." Wanda knew he what he was going to do. He was going to leave her here and she was going to be stuck here for the rest of her life... or so she thought. "Eris, Wanda pack your things. We're leaving." The two girls exchanged looks and then looked at him. Magneto turned and smiled at them. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" Wanda got up and ran to her father to hug him. He hugged her and looked at Eris. He motioned for her to come join them and she got up slowly. She hugged him tightlyand he hugged back. they couldn't believe it. They were actually leaving.

* * *

Pietro Maximoff walked down the hallway of the Brotherhood house bored. It had beeen days since Mystique had disappeared on Astreoid M... or so he thought. He heard the Brotherhood door slam open and the other Brotherhood members shriek in terror. Sighing, Pietro used his speed to run downstairs and see what the problem. He resisted the urge to groan when he saw Mystique herself standing in the doorway, though that really didn't catch his attention. What **did** catch his attention was the young girl standing frightened behind the bluew shape-shifter.

"Listen Mystique, it's nice to see you and all, but whose the kid?" he asked quickly but slow enough for the others to hear. The other Brotherhood members looked away from Mystique and looked at the trembling child behind her. Mystique looked behind herself and smiled apologetically. _Whoa, _Pietro thiought, _Either I've hit my head to many times or Mystique is being- dare I think it- nice._

"I'm sorry, Lorna. I didn't mean to frighten you." Myatique said. Lorna Dane stepped out from behind Mystique and nodded. Now that they could see her clearly, they took in her appearance. Her hair was in a mess of light green curls that matched her eyes and small lips. Her small heart-shaped face had an innocent expression on it. "Everyone this is Lorna Dane and she'll be joining the Brotherhood."

"But she's like what 10?" Pietro asked disinterested and Lorna glared.

"I'm 14!" she huffed

"Huh, you seemed younger. Maybe it's the height."

"Hey!"

"Pietro, be nice. She **is** your half-sister, after all." Mystique said. Everyone looked at each other, then at Mystique before looking at Pietro and Lorna. The two looked each other for aminute before Pietro shook her head.

"She can't be. We don't even look a like." her protested.

"That's the point of being half-siblings. We don't **have** to look a like. I thought you'd at least know that. I mean, you're like what 15?" she taunted using the same words he had earlier and threw them right back at her. Pietro blinked in shock and smiled.

"Well, that's all the proof I need! Come here, sis!" he said and ran over to hug her. Lorna squealed in surprise not realizing how fast he was.

"I told you he was fast." Mystique chuckled. Lorna shhook her head and looked at her.

"I know. But you didn't say **this** fast." she breathed "And that reminds me... YOUR CHOKING ME!"

"Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." he smiled. Lorna rolled her eyes and looked around the house. It was a shabby, beat up place and didn't look like much.

"You live in a dump." she stated. Pietro laughed at her bluntness when they heard footsteps. A blonde girl with two ponytails came into view carrying a back pack.

"You can say that again! I was better off on the streets! I'm outta here!" she exclaimed. Lorna and Mystique looked at the boys confused but they just shrugged.

"That was just Tabby Smith. She was crashing here for a while since she left the X-Geeks." Pietro exclaimed

"The who-wha?" asked Lorna and Pietro shook his head quickly.

"Later. But first, you gotta meet the others." he said and took her into the living room where the rest of the Brotherhood where. "That's Lance Alvers or Avalanache." he said pointing to a boy with brown hair and a slight tan. He looked up at her and nodded briefly. "That's Todd Tolansky, but we call him Toad. I assume you can see why?"

"Yeah, I do." she said fanning the stench away from her.

"Hey! I just toook a bath, yo!" Toad exclaimed. Everyone raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him ad he shrank down in his seat. He had a slimy green skin tone and there were flies flying around his head.

"Exactly. Now where was I... oh yeah! The last member of the Brotherhood is Fred Dukes. But we call him Blob." Lorna stared at the large boy with a blonde mohawk who smiled widely at her.

"Hi there." he said enthusiastically. Lorna smiled back at him. Despite his large and intimidating appearance, he was actually quite sweet and saw him as someone she could get along with. Not saying that she wouldn't get along with everyone else, but she saw Fred as someone she could easily get along with easily.

"Well that's everyone." Pietro said.

"Do you ever slow down?"

"No." They turned to see Magneto and Wanda come in. Everyone stared at them for a minute until Lorna broke the silence.

"Daddy!" she ran over to Magneto who picked her up and hugged her tightly. Wanda walked over to Pietro in confusion.

"Uh... 'daddy'?"

"Huh? Oh yesh, she's our half-sister."

"Whaaaa?"

"Yeah. She's actualy pretty funny. She reminds me a lot of you. Which reminds me" he shrugged. He smiled wickedly at her before punching her rapidly in the arm several times.

"OW!"

"Pietro!"

"I missed 9 birhtdays meaning I missed 9 birthday licks, so I made up for them."

"If that's the case..." Wanda tackled Pietro before punching him repeatedly.

"OW!"

"Wanda!"

"I missed 9 birhtdays meaning I missed 9 birthday licks, so I made up for them." she repeated.

"Oh boy..." Avalanche sighed

"So she's your sister, too?" Fred asked

"Yup. This here's my twin!" Pietro said putting an arm around Wanda.

"Don't remind me." she grumbled and looked around. "where'd she go?"

"Where'd **who** go?" Pietro asked

"Whose '**she**'?" added Toad

"**Who** are you talking about?" Avalanche questioned

"**I** went to the kitchen. **She** would be **me**. And **I'm** the one she's talking about. I'm Eris." They truned and saw Eris walk in with a soda. The boys stared at Eris with surprise and she smirked. Getting attention from guys was her specialty "That reminds me, you're almost outta food."

"Where'd she come from?" Fred asked

"I just said the kitchen!" Eris huffed putting her hands on her hips. Pietro shook his head and walked over to her before wrapping an arm around her.

"I think what Fred meant was where'd you come from **before** you came out the kitchen." he said sweetly. Eris looked at him for a minute before turning to Wanda.

"Wanda, is your brother flirting with me?" she asked raisng an eyebrow with a slight smile on her face.

"He is." she answered

"Okay. Just checking." she nodded. Wanda rolled her eyes realizing what she was doing. Eris knew Pietro was flirting with her, but she was just playing dumb. That's the way she did it with boys. She'd play dumb with them so that way they'd keep coming around. Wanda shook her head and gave Eris a warning glance that made it clear that she was to be considerate of her brother's feeling. Eris nodded slightly and drew her attention back to the boys. "Anyways, I came from the asylum with Wanda."

"Wait a minute! You two were in a asylum?" Toad shrieked

"Only because we could hardly control our powers." Eris shrugged

"And what can you do exactly?" Avalanche asked

"I can create hex bolts and hex spheres." Wanda said

"I have to powers. One is to cause chaos and dissarray." she said before macking an apple appear. It was a beautiful golden color and looked as if it was made out of real **gold**. She bit into an dug out a seed. She flicked on the TV stand and watched it with expectant eyes. In a few minutes the Tv exploded into a bright fire. Everybody looked at the TV thebn at Eris. "It could have been worse. As for my other power, I have a... enity called the Phoenix Force, though preferably the White Phoenix of the Crown."

"So what does it do?" Pietro asked actually curious for once. Eris smiled at him in wicked way before explaining.

"The White Phoenix of the Crown allows me to change the future of the universe at will if i want. But mostly telepathy. psionic energy and telekinesis. Other than that, it's not really clear." she shrugged but her wicked smile never left her face

"Amazing." Mystique breathed

"I guess. But I like using Chaos better. It's less trouble to use White Phoenix." she shrugged. Everyone except for Wanda looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Pietro asked. Eris looked over at Wanda and gave her a quick look that said 'don't say a word or else and you know I'll do something crazy'. Wanda gave a slight nod and then looked at the ceiling absent mindedly. Eris turned back to Pietro and shrugged again.

"Nothing important." she said then changed the subject quickly knowing that if he was anything like his sister, he wouldn't let the subject go. "So, I hope you realize you're almost out of food. I'm guessing that's because of Freddy-boy over here, right?"

"Wow! She's pretty smart, yo." Toad blinked. Eris raised an eyebrow and turned to Eric. He shrugged indifferently and ERis turned back to Toad. She had to admit, he didn't look like the average Einstien but common sense was common sense.

"Even an idiot could tell that. But apparently I was wrong..." she said murmuring the last part. Toa looked at her confused and Eris slapped her forehead aggravated. Now Toad was really confused and quite frankly he was actually rather surprised. What did he say?

"Seriously guys! What I say?" Eris looked at Toad as her eyes turned from her normal blue to a startling shade of red. She opened her palm and a seed then flicked it at Toad. Out of nowhere a huge wave of soapy water rained down on him and several mops came and began to scrub him own. "NO! SOAP! I **HATE** SOAP! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ugh... That's what 'I get for watching Disney's "**The Sorcereer's Apprentice**"... all I wanted was the soap and water..." Eris groaned as she rubbed her temples. Pietro kept a firm grip around her waist to keep her steady.

"Well, the mops are a nice touch and this way he can't get away." Avalanche nodded "Nice work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Rocky."

"It's Avalanche." he growled. Eris looked at him and then her golden apple levitated in a circle in her palm. She looked at him coldly and kept her expression calm that even Mystique was scared.

"Listen up, sweetie. In truth, I could just use this apple altogether to cause discord, but I chosse to use the seeds instead. Now, do you **really** want me to use **you** as an example to show what this baby can do?" she asked. Her voice was so sweet, so calm, that it sent chills down everyone's spines. Her eyes were cold and the red shone like fire. Avalanche swallowed hard and shook his head.

"N-nnnnoooooo..."

"Good! So, Rocky it is?" she asked cheerfully. Avalanche nodded, his eyes never leaving the golden apple. She smiled wickedly and her calm demeanor returned. Everyone relaxed as Eris put her apple away and started smiling normally again. "So, now what?"

"Well, now you all get ready for school tomorrow." Magento ordered. Eris choked on her soda and Pietro patted her back.

"You okay?" he asked and she waved him away.

"**SCHOOL**? YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT? **RIGHT**?" she screamed. Her eyes buldged wide and she looked like she was about to pop a vein. Magneto took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding.

"No, I'm not kidding. You're going to school, starting tomorrow. You'll be in the same grade as the rest of the Brotherhood."

"But- what, they're going to be there to?" she asked pointing to the boys and Eric nodded. Eris ran over to him and grabbed onto his legs begging. "Please, Eric! You can't make me go to school with the boys- wait a sec! When you say 'boys' is he included?" she asked this time pointing to Pietro.

"Yes, Pietro's included."

"Yeah, we'll be in the same grade and maybe we'll have the same classes too." Pietro shrugged.

"What! Then why didn't you say so in the first place? Geez, had me begging of all things!" she complained marching up the satirs. She paused on the top step to turn back around to the others. "Wanda! Lorna! What are you two just standing there for? Come on, help me pick out a room!"

"Is she always like this?" Lorna whispered as she and Wanda walked up the stairs. Wanda chuckled and wrapped an arm around her half-sister.

"You haven't seen anything, yet." she whispered back as they climbed up the stairs, but Eris was already gone. Before any could ask she reappeared and ran back downstairs.

"I've choosen my room! And it was empty, so no I didn't take any of your rooms. And none of you guys can come in... ehh, except for Pietro."

"How come only Pietro gets to come in?" Fred asked

"Cause I like Pietro. Duh,-"

"Ha! She just meet me and she's already likes me. Crap, I'm good!"

"Hey! Don't get all cocky yet! I can still change my mind!" Eris huffed hitting him in the shoulder lightly

"Aww. I was just teasing." he said smiling innocently

"Riiiiiigggghhhht. And by the way, that face only works on me!" she said as she climbed back up the stairs.

"What have I gotten myslf into..." Magneto asked

"I don't know. But if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to take care of." Mystique said and slipped out of the boarding house. The other s stared after her before turning their attention to other things.

What that woman is up to, I'll never know... Magneto thought. Though something told him, he should figure it out. He brushed the thought aside and shook his head. How much trouble could she cause...

* * *

General Nick Fury hated delivering bad news. Especially to Logan, the Wolverine. The man was a killing machine and he was going to kill Fury right on the spot. He walked up to the front door and was greeted by Jean Grey.

"Good Afternoon General Fury. What brings you here?" she asked letting him in

"Nothing good..." he sighed "Where's Logan?"

"Right here, bub." he said as he walked down the stairs next to Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. They noticed Fury's expression and guessed that whatever he had to say was **not** good.

"What's going on?" Scott asked

"Someone broke into S.H.I.E.L.D and dug up some information on Eris?" Fury said

"What? Who" Logan growled

"Easy Logan. Whose Eris and why would somebody be digging up info on her" Scott asked

"Eris Cosmos a fifteen year old girl with the power of chaos." Fury explained grimly and realization dawned on their faces. It was going to be difficult to deal with a girl with the power of chaos, but the way Fury said it was as if there was something more to this. Something that not even S.H.I.E.L.D could handle. And that was some serious stuff.

"Let me guess. You think that whoever dug up stuff on Eris knows about what she can do." Logan grimaced.

"Yes. But they don't know everything" Fury said and they nodded

"What was the other part of it anyways" Logan asked

"That the owner of chaos receives the golden apple, will be willing to help anyone who wants to cause discord..." Fury sighed

"That's not good" Scott sighed

"Who would even release her anways?" Logan said

"Magneto." said Professor Charles Xavier

"Of course." Jean and Scott said together

"Should've known..."

"As long as we keep a good eye on those them, we should be good."

"Let me talk to her first. Maybe I can talk some sense into her." Logan suggested.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary." Fury said heading towards the door "I'll see you guys around"

"Right. Thanks for letting us know" Xavier said and Jean nodded

"Yeah, thanks Nick" Logan sighed

"No problem" Fury said. He waved goodbye and left. So Logan didn't kill him, but now he had to find away to deal with the the Master of Magnetism and a girl who can control chaos... and **live.**

* * *

**okay so, that's the first chapter. eris is released from the asylum by magneto and NOT mystique. so what did mystique have to take care of? also who is this mystery woman at the beginning cause she is not mystique? why does she want eris and the power of chaos? and why is magneto being so kind and considerate to his children? and why is wanda so at ease? review and tell me if i should keep this going or not! krazychick out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm baack! look, i won't take up your time in you wondering what in god's name took so long, so i'll just skip all that jazz and get down to business! it's the first day of school for wanda and eris who clearly expressed she didn't like it, as well as the x-geeks, err i mean, x-men are looking out for eris- what happens when they meet her? hell of course! so now it's time for you to read! **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Magneto walked with Wanda and Eris into the front office. Eris pouted all the way, unhappily. Wanda looked over at her best friend confused. She was so happy to be coming to school before. Then she realized she was only happy cause Pietro was going to be here with her.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Pietro?"

"Yeah. You're not mad are at me, are you?" Wanda looked at Eris confused. Why would she be mad at Eris? That's her best friend. Sure she did some pretty crazy stuff every now and then, but that was still her best friend.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause I like your brother." Wanda laughed carelessly at Eris amused who just growled angrily. "Are you done?"

"Not yet. I've got a few more minutes." she said between giggles. Eris blew a fly away strand of her black hair out of her face. Eris glanced at her watch and then back at Wanda who was still laughing.

"Will you quit already!" she screamed earning a few looks from the people walking by. Wanda paused for a second and looked at Eris, then instantly stopped. She knew the look on Eris' face all too well. When they were in the asylum, Eris had given the people who worked there that look that clearly said 'if you don't stop I will kill you in the next few minutes and enjoy it'. Wanda swallowed and walked towards Eris, who just walked away angry.

"Eris, come back! Eris!" Wanda called but Eris just kept walking "Ugh! What's her problem?"

"I think it's because you laughed at her." Magneto said. Wanda looked up at her father confused. Why would Wanda laughing at Eris make her angry?

"That can't be it. I mean, we've laughed at each other plenty of times."

"Well, maybe this time was different." He suggested and Wanda shook her head furiously. They always laughed at each other over stupid stuff and it was never a problem.

"It can't be. I mean all I did was laugh cause she said she liked Pietro. But that can't be possible." she chuckled and Magneto stared at his daughter bemused.

"And why would that be?"

"It's simple Eris isn't Pietro's type. Besides it's Eris." Wanda said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Magneto chuckled and Wanda stared at him bemused this time. What was so funny? "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't think you're right. Your brother has grown up since the last time you saw him." he explained "And you never know. Eris might really like him."

"Oh God! You don't think she seriously likes him do you?" Magneto nodded slightly confused as she threw her hands in the air "Ugh! Why do I even bother?"

"What did I say?" he asked as she stomped off. Sighing, Magneto followed after his daughter, who had caught up with a still angry Eris. _How on earth did I get stuck with __**two girls**__ being moody_, he thought sullenly. They walked to the front office in silence and where greeted by the bubbly secretary.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" she asked cheerily. Eris raised an eyebrow and felt like digging in her backpack just to get her apple to toss at this woman. She was really getting on Eris' nerves. Wanda on the other hand, wasn't _**as **_annoyed with the secretary, but she was still annoyed. Eric just wanted to get Wanda and Eris away from this woman before they killed her.

"I'm here to register my daughters. Well, my daughter and adopted daughter- this is Eris and Wanda." The secretary smiled at the two girls, who grimaced in return. The secretary raised an eyebrow, and then waved a hand.

"Must be the first day jitters." She smiled. Eris and Wanda exchanged disbelieving looks before giving the woman a death look. Eric put an arm around the girls and smiled. He really didn't feel like dealing with this today.

"I think you're right." He said smiling at her. Both girls gave him the look of death and he really wished that Pietro was here.

"Um, Ms. Franklin- oh hi Dad! Hey guys, what's up?" Turning around he saw Pietro standing in the doorway. _**Think of him and he shall appear,**_ Eric thought. Before he could say anything, Eris stomped out of this office dragging Pietro by the arm. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up and keep moving, speedy." Eris growled angrily. Pietro stared at the young girl confused and took in her appearance. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a few loose strands hanging in her face. Pietro stopped for a minute causing Eris to get even angrier and looked her square in the eyes. "What's wrong, Eris?"

"I don't wanna talk about, now come on." She demanded, but he didn't budge.

"No, now tell me what's wrong." He said. Eris rubbed her eyes and shook her head, hoping he'd drop it. But of course he didn't.

"Just leave it, Pietro. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Eris, just tell me."

"Look just forgets Pietro, _**please**_." She begged but the speed demon shook his head stubbornly. The dark haired girl let out an angry yell causing a few people who passed by to stare in incomprehension.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong, Eris?"

"No, now drop it!" she yelled. The pair had a glare off, when Pietro finally gave up and looked away. "Pietro, I don't want to talk about it, now please just drop it."

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Eris?" he asked

"Because I don't want to tell you, now please drop it."

"No I won't." She glared at him, and then tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "Let go of me, Pietro."

"No, I won't know tell me what's wrong." She walked towards him closing the distance between them so that they were chest to chest and her eyes had turned that eerie red color.

"Let go of me, right now Pietro Django Maximoff or the outcome will not be pretty." She threatened. Pietro looked at her surprised that Eris would even think about using her powers on him, let go of her arm quickly and snarled at her before walking away. Eris sighed rubbing her forehead. "Pietro, come back!"

Pietro kept walking ignoring Eris calling his name and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away. He passed by Evan Daniels, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, and Rogue.

"Like, what happened to you, Pietro?" Kitty asked. She really didn't care about Pietro; she just did it out of common courtesy.

"None of your business, Pryde." He snarled

"Well someone's in a bad mood today." Rogue said sarcastically

"Screw off Rogue."

"What's your problem man?" Evan asked and Pietro stopped walking then turned to them reluctantly.

"Look, it's just like I told Pryde, none of your business." He growled. The four exchanged glances with each other then turned back to Pietro, only to find him gone.

"I wonder what his problem was…" Kurt trailed off and Rogue waved a dismissive hand at her adopted brother.

"Don't even worry about that boy. He only cares about himself." The southerner said. Kitty and Evan shrugged, while Kurt looked slightly impassive before nodding in agreement. "Besides, Professor X wants us to look out for the new mutant."

"Rogue's right guy, the new mutant's our major priority." Kitty said as the just mentioned 'new mutant' walked by furiously. "Uh hi! I'm-"

"Save it." She growled. The four teens stared at Eris as she stalked off and Kitty looked super confused.

"Is everybody pissed off today?" she asked as a water fountain exploded. They looked at the fountain, before looking at Eris' retreating form and turned back to each other wearily.

"Well does that answer your question?"

"Um… yeah." The half pint stuttered as an irritated Wanda walked by. They didn't do anything to acknowledge their presence, but the young witch knew they were there and that was enough for her to hex them into the lockers. "Okay, what is up with people today?"

Walking through the hallways to her first class, Eris growled realizing that both Maximoff twins were in her English class. _**Great**_, she thought sourly to herself,_** now I have to deal with both of them.**_ The trio ignored one another's presences and kept it up till lunch when Avalanche couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! What's the matter with you three? First you were all excited because you'd have each other in your classes and now you won't talk to one another! What gives?"

"I don't know, ask Eris since she won't talk to me." Pietro growled. Eris turned around to glare at him causing the others- minus Wanda and Pietro- to cower back in fear. If the Brotherhood had learned anything from Eris, it was never, _never_ piss her off.

"Look, I told you not to bother, but what did you do? You bothered and it's like the old saying goes; you mess with the bull you get the horns." She growled and continued "Besides, why are you pinning it on me; maybe its _Wanda's_ fault for me being pissed off."

"My fault; Eris what did _I_ do?" she demanded. Another thing that the Brotherhood had learned, you never, ever, _ever_ piss off Wanda.

"Do you not remember the argument we had this morning?"

"Oh, I remember alright- I also remember you being a complete and total jerk and walking away, too." She hissed causing the Brotherhood to get even more scared. Eris and Wanda were two members of the Brotherhood you did not piss off, as well as Mystique.

"You know what? Forget it!" Eris screamed and stalked off annoyed. Walking outside, Eris welcomed the warm air and tried to cool off. It wasn't like her to go off on Wanda like that; maybe it was because she simply still wasn't used to school since she had only gone until she was 5. Of course the asylum still made sure she got a good education, but those were in a secluded room. Kicking at random rocks, Eris looked at the other students eating their lunch secretly envying them. She could only imagine what it would be like to be able to be normal; to not have the power of chaos at her fingertips. To just for once in her life be normal. She looked down at her sneakers and scowled in annoyance. She pulled at her hair not paying attention and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, genius."

"It was an accident, relax." Eris looked up at the boy in front of her. His hair was black and he had blue eyes; he wore a friendly smile which Eris hated. She hated when people she didn't know smiled at her and tried to pretend to be her friend. They reminded her of the people at the asylum-of how they tried to be nice to her in a way to sedate her. She glared at him and shoved him out of the way, when in arm grabbed her. Turning around, she saw a pale girl with auburn hair with a white streak glaring her green eyes at her.

"I think you just pushed my brother."

"Yeah I did and I'll do the same to you if you don't let go." Eris threatened narrowing her sea blue eyes annoyed. The girl didn't back down at her glare, and Eris had to admit she was impressed. But right now, she was angry and tired and just wanted to get away from there.

"Ya can try, but won't do ya much good. So ya may just wanna apologize." She said and the boy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rouge relax, it's no big deal okay?" he said trying to pacify both girls. Eris glared at the girl and looked in the girl's eyes, realizing that this girl was not going to budge. She had to admire the girl's guts to stand up to her; most people would have taken one look at Eris and ran in the opposite direction, but she stood her ground. While she was looking, she saw that somewhere deep down, the girl was possibly just as troubled as she was.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I'm just having a real bad first day." Eris sighed pulling at her bang. The girl, Rouge, loosened her grip so that her hand was simply placed on her arm in a comforting manner.

"I know it sucks being new and all, but you may wanna watch who ya exactly bump. Not everyone is as nice as Kurt." She smiled jerking a thumb back at the boy. Eris nodded and sighed tired as Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"You wanna eat lunch with us and our friends? It's no fun to eat alone." Kurt smiled invitingly. Eris thought about it for a bit and nodded. She really didn't feel like going back to the guys and Wanda to eat and Mystique might ask too many questions about her day if she came home alone.

"Come on- they should be over there." Rouge smiled. As they walked Eris learned a lot about Kurt and Rouge; Rouge was Kurt's adopted sister, Kurt was born in Germany, and they were both mutants. Kurt could teleport while Rouge could drain the energy, memories and powers (if that person was a mutant) of anyone. Though it was a cool power, it meant that Rouge couldn't touch anyone which really sucked.

"Look on the brightside, now you don't have to worry about getting AIDS, HIV or junk like that." Eris shrugged. The two paused and looked at her oddly before laughing.

"Look, there are the others." Kurt smiled pointing a group of teens eating lunch. Eris looked at the group of people Kurt pointed to and plastered on a false smile. She easily recognized Jean Grey from when Professor Xavier came to talk with her. Jean hadn't seen her yet and that's how she wanted it. She knew that Xavier wanted Eris on his side, but that was not happening. She was not going to be another one of Xavier's lap dogs like Jean Grey. Careful not to draw attraction to herself, she pulled out her apple and hid it in the palm of her hand. She had willed her apple to be bright red so it would blend in and not draw attention to it. She took a large bite and smiled at the one seed protruding. She dropped her hand away from her mouth and turned her attention to Kurt. Delicately she picked the seed out from the apple and slyly slipped it into her right hand.

They finally reached the table and Eris looked up to see a tree right above them. Smiling to herself, she listened to Kurt and Rouge made the introductions. She waited for Jean to make some recognition but she simply smiled and waved.

_Just like a lap dog…_, Eris thought bitterly. She kept her thoughts clear remembering that Jean could read minds and not knowing whether any of the others could as well. Eris sat down between Kurt and Rouge fiddling with the seed in her right hand under the table. She listened to the group talk idly, when Jean exchanged a look with the boy who appeared to be the leader, Scott Summers.

"Is something wrong?" she asked politely and Jean looked at Scott who nodded.

"Look Eris, we know you're a mutant and-"

"I know you do. And I also know you work for Xavier; and just like the little lap dog you are, I know you'll pass on my message to him." She said standing up and leaning towards Scott so they were on eye level "I'd rather rot in hell."

She smirked and flicked the seed in his face and jumped into the tree. Hovering above the group, she held her apple out and let them see it turn into its natural golden color. "It was nice meeting you Kurt, and the same goes for you, Rouge. If things were different, I'm sure we could be good friends."

She jumped out the tree and ran in the direction of the Brotherhood house, a smile forming onto her face as the ground shook in her wake. It was times like these when she was glad she had chaos at her fingertips. It had tendency to make her day.

* * *

**i told you it was gonna be hell!**

**eris: of course it would was. i was there! **

**me: hey get back in the story**

**eris: you can't make me**

**me: yes i can**

**pyro: no ya can't**

**me: pyro? where the hell did you come from**

**pyro: i know people**

**me: the next chapter will come soon... if i survive these two**

**pyro: i'm a pretty pirate princess late for the woodpecker ball!**

**me and eris:...**

**pyro: bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: okay people's here' the new chapter**

**pyro: and i'm the star**

**eris: no i am! this is my story! it just so happens to have other people**

**me: wow, self centered much**

**pyro: of course she is the little crazy nut **

**eris: hey-wait a minute... do i know you?**

**pyro: only one way to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What was all that about?" Kitty asked as she watched Eris run off. She turned to the other X-Men who were looking at each other confused. Jean rubbed her temples before sighing and shaking her head.

"Eris might seem cool and collected on the surface, but deep down she's hard and not very trusting. She doesn't like letting new people in, especially us." She explained causing Evan to look at her oddly.

"What do you mean 'especially us'?" he demanded confused.

"Look, when Eris was still asylum and Professor Xavier tried to help her control her powers, she immediately rejected his help. She doesn't like people helping her or people pretending to be her friend. Eris has been through a lot, even more than any of us put together."

"Has she been through more than Wolverine?" Kitty asked skeptically and Jean nodded solemnly.

"Yes Kitty, even more than Wolverine. Eris has been lied to, used, and is constantly wanted for her powers." Jean said

"What are they anyways? She wouldn't tell me and Kurt." Rouge said just as they ground began to shake where they were sitting. Looking underneath the table they saw the ground glowing.

"Everybody run for it!" Evan screamed as they ran off as the table exploded. They cautiously walked back to the table slowly and gaped. There where the table had just exploded, showed no signs of it exploding in the first place.

* * *

"Mystique, Lorna, I'm home early! " Eris called out walking into the Brotherhood house. She'll admit it, just like everyone else; she thought this place was a dump. But she liked it that way, it suited her style perfectly… not that she really had a style. It just made her feel at home. Walking into the backyard, she saw Mystique and Lorna in what appeared to be a training session."Hey there."

"Eris, what are you doing home early?" Mystique asked and Eris shook her head before flopping down on the grass.

"I got in a fight with Wanda and Pietro, and then ran into some Xavier's lap dogs, got tired and here I am." She sighed tired. Mystique raised an eyebrow giving Eris an odd look.

"How do you know Professor Xavier?" she asked calmly and Eris rolled her eyes.

"When I was in the asylum, before Wanda came, Xavier had come to 'help me' control my powers. Obviously that didn't work and I made sure he never came back."

"How long were you there, Eris?" Lorna asked quietly and Eris frowned a dark look passing on to her face.

"I've been there for too long and I am _not_ going back." She said darkly. Swiftly she got up and headed inside "I'm going to go take a nap-wake me when it's time for me to go back to school."

Eris went up to her new bedroom and flopped down on the reversible blue comforter. She lazily sneaked underneath the covers and curled into a small ball. "I'm not going back there ever again; no one can make me go back."

* * *

Pietro walked through the hallway looking up at the ceiling annoyed. How could Eris just walk away from him like that? After all, she said she liked him and had him by her side all the time. So why was she being a… a… a gank? Shaking his head, he made his way to his Biology class, which he unfortunately had with Evan and Kitty. Putting his head down on the desk; he reasoned with himself that it would be okay since he only had one more class to go. He'd do whatever he'd have too to keep his cool. Looking up, he waited for the teacher to do roll call. Drawing nonexistent patterns on his desk with his fingertips he let the teacher know he was present, not in the mood to mess with his head.

"Alright everyone, it appears that we have a new student today. Would Eris Cosmos please stand?" Pietro shrunk in his seat realizing that Eris was in this class and still without a doubt still angry with him. He waited for her to make her presence known to the teacher, but she didn't. Pietro sat up and looked around for the familiar black curls that he knew, but found none. "Has anyone seen Miss Cosmos?"

Turning his direction to the front, he saw Evan and kitty give each other an uncomfortable look. He felt his blood boil at the thought of any of the X-Geeks going anywhere near Eris, especially Evan. "I saw her in the cafeteria, Mr. Hides. She looked sort of upset, though… I think she went outside to eat. Hey Evan, don't you and Kitty eat outside?" Pietro said glaring at the younger X-Men. Evan glared back at Pietro and Kitty shook her head.

"We saw her, but she ran off somewhere. I'm not sure where though." She said and Pietro shook with anger. How could that little half pint just lie about Eris' safety like that? _If those little geeks did anything to Eris, I swear to God they are so dead_, he thought. Pietro waited impatiently for the class to end so that way he could get home and see if Eris was there. Hopefully, she would be in her room fast asleep and safe.

And when he got home, she was. According to Mystique, she ran to Xavier's 'lap dogs'-as she called them-she came home and fell asleep. Mystique was supposed to wake her when it was time to go back, but decided to let her stay home and didn't call the school until late to let them know where she was. Pietro ran to Eris room and quietly peeped inside. There was Eris curled in a ball asleep or so he thought.

"What do you want?" he looked at her supposedly sleeping from to find her on her back looking up at him with half open eyes. "Pietro, what are you doing here?"

"School's over and I wanted to check on you." He said simply leaning on the doorframe. Eris bolted up right and looked at the clock on the bed stand.

"Aw crud, I told them to wake me up when lunch was over!" she groaned rubbing her forehead. Pietro shook his head and walked in.

"Mystique decided to let you sleep. She said by the look on your face the 'lap dogs' gave you a hard time." Pietro said with a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah well, Xavier and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Pietro cocked and eyebrow before chuckling darkly shaking his head.

"My dad says the same thing all the time." Pietro said and Eris shook her head, her black hair flying. Pietro ran over to sit on her bed and gave her a apologetic smile. "Listen Eris, I'm sorry okay? I was just worried about you."

"It's fine- I guess I overreacted a little. It's been a while since I've been in school." She shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest. Pietro shifted closer to her and placed a hand on her back. She sighed and leaned on him closing her eyes. Slowly for him, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She leaned into his embrace, a soft sight escaping her lips. He laid them back against her bed and he buried his face in her soft black curls. She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips and he smiled himself secretly enjoying her happiness. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep, where a chaos welding goddess plagued his thoughts.

Wanda walked to her room, when she passed Eris' room. She thought about apologizing, but of course her pride stopped her. She peeked into the room and saw her best friend fast asleep in the arms of her brother. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or angry. She should be happy because her best friend finally fell asleep with a smile on her face. Though she was angered that she was sleeping that way because of her brother. Sighing, she turned around and headed to the kitchen when _he_ walked in.

His hair was a fiery shade of blonde-or maybe it was strawberry blonde- and his eyes were a bright shade of blue. His lips were turned up into a cocky smirk and it grew as he assessed the young witch in front of him.

"Ello there." He said and she was shocked when she realized he was Australian. "I'm looking for Eris Cosmos."

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said stubbornly and he rolled his eyes digging his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it up and pulled a picture out, before he handed it to her. Wanda took it in cautious hands before looking down in surprise- the picture held a 4 year old Eris and a 6 year old version of the boy in front of her. "Who are you and how do you know Eris?"

"I thought you didn't know who Eris was?" he asked cockily giving her a crazed smile. Wanda shifted her weight on her other foot and bit her lip, refusing to say anything. After staring at her for what seemed like forever, the boy sighed shaking his head. "Look, my name's St. John Allerdcye. I'm a friend of Eris when she moved to Australia."

"How did you know she was here?" she asked and he gave her a dark smile that sent chills down her spine.

"Well, I'd figure it be in my best interest to know where the girl who got me locked in the happy hotel is."

* * *

**eris: JOHNNY!**

**pyro: ERIS!**

**me: well... that was unexpected**

**eris: what do you mean 'unexpected'? you wrote this didn't you?**

**me:...yes... stupid smart ass**

**eris: i am not a stupid smart ass! i'm a cheeky smart ass, there's a difference**

**me: shut up**

**pyro: break it up ladies! there's enough pyro to go around!**

**me: please review while i kill a certain flame headed Aussie**

**pyro: please review while i run from a certain writer *runs like a bat put of hell***

**eris: bye everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: i'm back!**

**johnny: and so are we!**

**eris: ello govnas!**

**me: of course i get the crazy people**

**eris: we aren't crazy!**

**me: so how come this one was in a mental asylum**

**johnny: one way to find out! read the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"W-what do you mean Eris got you locked into a mental asylum?" she asked hesitantly and he smiled widely at her. _Is this guy really crazy_, she thought worried and he chuckled.

"Look, when Eris lived in Australia… let's just say the two of us got into too much trouble." He said and he walked into the vacant living room and she followed behind warily. They sat on the couch and she sat down far away from him causing him to smirk. "It's alright Shelia, I don't bite."

"Whatever… now tell me how Eris got you locked up in a mental asylum." She demanded and he held his hands up smiling.

"Alright, alright-don't get your panties in a twist!" he said giving her a crazed smile. Wanda glared at St. John who smiled back. "It was when Eris was 4 and I was 6; we had just snuck away from our parents and ran to the old run down carnival. Since it was empty and no one would notice we were there, so we got in one of the carts in the Ferris wheel. Eris had just found out she had powers so we thought we'd make a little experiments with our powers."

"What can you do?" she asked wearily and he took out a small lighter. Wanda watched as he flicked it on and the flames wrapped itself around his other hand. She gasped in surprise and he smiled. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Of course not; if I didn't have control of it, it would hurt like a bitch." He laughed and Wanda cocked her head to the side. "so like I was saying, we thought that it'd be fun to make an experiment with our powers. I made a fireball and Eris tried to make it bigger with her powers, but we didn't realize that her powers were controlling chaos."

"so what happened?" she whispered pulling her knees to her chest. So far she found St. John's story interesting and it made her on edge. St. John chuckled and stared at the fire circling his hand before it turned into a small ballerina.

"Eris' powers flared out of control and my fireball turned into a full blown out fire. I made sure it didn't hurt us, but we burned down the rest of the carnival." He sighed and Wanda looked at him shocked.

"You burnt down the whole carnival?" she asked and he nodded. Wanda looked at him seriously for a minute before laughing wildly. St. John stared at her for a millisecond before laughing with her.

"I know, it's pretty funny; but of course no one else thought so." He sighed smiling grimly "you can guess the rest."

"They sent you guys away."

"Yup; they decided that instead of risking the chance of us pulling something, they sent Eris here and let me stay in Australia."

"So how'd you get out?" she asked and he smiled crazily again. Wanda smiled at him wickedly "you broke out, didn't you?"

"No, I just displayed good behavior." He said and they both laughed "Yeah, I broke out."

"Well your safe here… though how'd you get into America?" she asked and he laughed nervously.

"About that…it's a funny story…" he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." She sighed and he smiled.

"Thanks Shelia. So got a room for me to crash in?" he asked and Wanda threw her arms in the air.

"Why is everyone sleeping? It's only 3 in the afternoon!" she growled and St. John chuckled.

"Well Shelia, there's nothing really to do around this time of day." He smiled. Wanda rolled her eyes and pointed up the stairs.

"It's the third door on the right next to the one that's locked." She sighed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why's it locked?"

"None of your business."

"But if we're gonna be housemates I think I have a right to know."

"Go upstairs."

"Make me!"

"I will!" she growled her hands going blue. St. John brought out his lighter which produced a large three headed dragon. The pair started battling it out when Avalanche came downstairs pissed off.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded as the dragon disappeared and St. John pointed to Wanda.

"She did it, mate!" he yelled running up the stairs and into the room Wanda had instructed him to use earlier. Avalanche looked from where St. John disappeared and to Wanda.

"Um… how was your day Lance?" she asked when a small explosion went off.

"Yes, I did it!" St. John screamed and Wanda ran upstairs.

"I told you to stay out of there!" she yelled.

"What'cha gonna do about it Shelia?" he laughed. Avalanche sighed shaking his head looking at the ceiling in anger.

"I shoulda stayed back home…" he mumbled.

* * *

**me: awww! porr lance1**

**johnny; poor lance! i gotta fight off wanda**

**eris: that's what you get when you break into wanda's room! woo oh oh! **

**me: why are you singing that's what you get?**

**eris: cause i thought it'd be funny**

**me: you just gave me an idea for the next chapter!**

**johnny: now look what you've done! and besides you're sleepin with pietro!**

**eris:n-no i-i'm not! **

**johnny: ya huh!**

**me: hush children!**

**eris and johnny: yes ma'am**

**me: please review...it'll keep me sane among these two**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's a short chapter! Trying to update 6 of my stories either with a chapter or A/N though I'm for chapters in honor of six day from Sesame Street! yea i still watch sesame street! it' not my fault-i have nothing better to do in my mornings and it's just there! anywho, here's chapter 51**

* * *

Chapter 5

Eris woke up the next morning with drowsy eyes. She gripped the piece of fabric in her right hand, before frowning slightly at the texture. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before realizing that she had been sleeping on Pietro. He was still asleep, his breathing was soft and his mouth was slightly opened. Eris raised a hand and brushed his hair out of her face, causing him to shiver under her touch. Eris smiled slightly and laid her head down on his shoulder. A small sigh escaped his lips and he turned his head towards her's.

"Eris…" he murmured and the black haired teen had almost thought that he had woken up, but he simply rolled onto his side with a sigh. Eris bit her lip and softly dragged her hand down his face. He smiled in his sleep at her touch, before leaning into her more.

She smiled biting her lip and laid back down next to him with a smile. She closed her eyes with a smile, when a loud crash caused her to sit back up. "Wha?" she looked down to see Pietro sitting up and blushed slightly. "Uh, hey?"

"Hi there…" she trailed and Pietro shook his head.

"What was that boom?" he asked and Eris shrugged, when another one went off causing Lance to stomp in.

"Okay Eris, you-did you guys sleep together?" he asked and both blushed.

"Not in that sense!" Eris said with a glare and Lance chuckled. "Shut up, dipwad."

"Okay-anyways you gotta do something about Wanda and that guy she let stay here."

"why do I have to do it?" she asked stubbornly and Pietro shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"simple, you know her best. Besides, that guy's a pyromaniac." He said and Eris blinked.

"Did you say pyromaniac?" she asked and he nodded "Does he have an Australian accent?" she asked and he nodded again, causing her to palm face "ST. JOHN ALLDERCYDE!"

"Ya rang, luv?" St. John appeared in the door way with the crazy grin she knew him for.

"Johnny… why are you messing with Wanda?" she asked as a angry cry rang through the room. Johnny let a small squeak and dove in between Eris and Pietro. Wanda ran into the room, her hands blazing blue.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"What did you do?" Pietro asked and Johnny smiled crazily.

"Broke into her room, rearranged her stuff, hogged the bathroom for a good two hours, and filled her bed with stale milk I found in the fridge." He said proudly and Pietro smiled.

"Nice work, dude."

"Thanks! Now why were you sleeping with Eris?" he asked and Eris glared at him.

"We didn't sleep with each other in that sense!"

"Who said I was talking about that way? Though the question is why were you thinking of that sense?" he asked with a wicked smile. Eris stared at him unmoving, before getting up and heading towards the door.

"He's all yours, Wanda. Try to kill him quietly." She said and Wanda smirked evilly causing Johnny to gulp.

"Well, look at the time! Gotta go!" he said jumping out of the window. They all rushed to the window to see Johnny running towards a motorcycle.

"Come back here and take your beating like a man, Alldercyde!" Eris yelled and Johnny hopped on his back with a smile.

"No thanks, luv! See ya at lunch!" he called before driving off. Lance shook his head, before walking away.

"You guys are insane."

**Oh, the insanity! will johnny get his beating from wanda?**

**eris: oh hell yea he will!**

**johnny: it's not my fault your head was in the gutter**

**eris: screw it! i'm gonna kill you!**

**johnny: i love you, er! **

**eris: love you too but imma still kill you!**

**me: please leave a review while try to reign in these two!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so i'm back! sorry i haven't updated this since summer! and it's almost Christmas? GAH! I feel terrible! as apology, here is a new chapter! I also apologize for not having my cohosts here. Johnny had to go pee and Eris...well, I'll let you read and find out ;) **

* * *

Chapter 6

By the time everyone arrived at school things were patched up between Eris, Wanda and Pietro. That is until…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD TRY OUT FOR CHEERLEADING?" Eris screamed and Pietro winced at her yelling.

"Eris, chill out. I just thought that maybe it would be nice for you to try out." He shrugged. Eris stared at the speedster as if he had two heads. "Come Eris; you might even like it."

"Yeah, cause I would _totally_ love do tricks with a bunch of air heads." She scoffed flipping her black hair over her shoulder. Pietro sighed, before thinking of a new approach.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But I know _I_ would love seeing you do several tricks in a very short skirt." He whispered into her ear. A small blush crept onto her checks and Pietro grinned "Plus it's your free ticket into basketball games."

"I don't even like basketball-"

"I know that; you love baseball like every other typical American-"

"I'm Greek, I was just born in America." She informed him as they moved through the lunch line.

"Really?"

"It kinda explains why I got my power. There's me-Eris the _mutant_ welder of chaos, and then there was Eris _goddess_ of chaos."

"Huh…I suppose that does make sense; but anyways even though you don't like basketball, you do like me." He smiled. Eris paused before picking up what she suspected to be a plate of macaroni and cheese.

"What does this look like to you?"

"Truthfully it looks like crap, but food wise…it still looks like crap."

"Thought so….and I don't know." she said as she set the plate back down and grabbed a Caesar salad.

"C'mon Eris! I gave a perfectly good reason for you to try out!"

"Right, those reasons being that I would look great in that short skirt and free entry."

"Technically, I said I would love seeing you doing tricks in a very short skirt."

"What's the difference?"

"I love seeing you do tricks and it's more entertaining than seeing you walk around in a short skirt."

"Pardon me for missing those complete and total differences." She mocked.

'Is it a yes or a no?"

"Oh, fine-I'll do it!"

"Thanks Eris, I love you!" the speedster smiled and pecked Eris on the cheek. After Pietro pulled away it seemed as if time had frozen. Both teens' faces flamed red as they tried to figure out what happened.

"W-what? Did-did you just-?"

"This never happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No clue-let's go grab a table."

"Good plan!" The pair walked off standing apart from each other and sat down at their usual table. They sat next to each other awkwardly, shifting in their seats when Pietro spoke again. "So, nice weather we're having?"

"Uh…it's raining…"

"Oh….uh…." Pietro trailed off and they sat in an awkward silence once more, when a group of girls walked over.

"Hey, you're Eris Cosmos right?" one girl asked. Looking up, Eris saw that the girl was blonde with blue eyes wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"Uh, yeah I am. You are…?"

"I'm Michelle Foster, I'm the captain of the cheerleading team." She informed her with fake enthusiasm "Pietro told me you wanted to try out for cheerleading."

"Oh, did he now?" she asked with a smile turning towards Pietro who smiled innocently.

"Well, usually we don't take new team members but since Pietro asked…" Michelle trailed off and gave Pietro smile, while a redhead beside her rolled her eyes.

"Ignoring Michelle- one of our girls, Jessie, moved last week and we need a replacement." The redhead said giving the raven haired girl a sympathetic glance. Eris cocked her head to the side and she shook her head "Never mind…I'm Kirsten Jones by the way. We have history together."

"Oh okay-did we have homework?" Eris asked causing Kirsten to nod her head and Michelle huffed annoyed.

"Anyways, Pietro told us how you used to do gymnastics when you were younger and we're willing to give you a shot." The blonde said before leading the other girls away. "see you after school!"

"Wait a minute! After school, as in today? And what was the history homework?" she called and Kirsten turned around.

"Nothing, just read chapter 3 so we can go over for the quiz next class!" She called back. Eris smiled at her before turning to Pietro and punching him in the shoulder.

"Honestly Pietro-you told them all that!"

"You said you did gymnastics!" he defended rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"Yeah, when I was 3! They don't really let you do much in a _mental asylum_!" she hissed when Wanda and Lance came over.

"What did you do now, Pietro?" Lance asked tersely and Pietro glared at him, when Eris spoke up.

"He told the cheerleading team that I would join their stupid squad!" she snapped and Wanda laughed, while Lance shook his head. "and my try out is this afternoon!"

"What try-out?" Todd asked as he and Fred came over.

"Cheerleading-Eris is trying out for _cheerleading_!" Wanda laughed and Eris glared at her, when suddenly Wanda fell out of her seat.

"I don't know how you keep forgetting that I'm telekinetic…" Eris muttered biting into a slice of pizza off of Pietro's tray. The speedster didn't comment and took the pudding cup off her tray.

"I can't _wait_ to see you try out for cheerleading!" Wanda giggled and Eris stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why'd you even sign up anyway?"

"I didn't-Pietro kept begging me to do it. Plus, I didn't feel like hearing him whine if I said no." she huffed and he glared at her.

"I wouldn't whine! I'd just constantly bother you."

"Sounds like whining to me." Lance muttered.

"Well no one asked you." Pietro retorted, before turning to Eris with a smile "as for you, you might actually enjoy it."

"No, I won't. It's going to be absolutely no fun." She pouted and Pietro smirked giving her a one armed hug.

"Hey, at least Kirsten seems nice." He said hugging her and brought his lips to her ear "Besides, you'll be the hottest one out of all of them."

"Pietro, please tell me something I _don't _know." she retorted with a smirk and took a bite out of her pizza. Pietro laughed and shook his head. "I'm still made that you didn't tell me that you already told them."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"You're lying, though I do appreciate the effort."

* * *

**so, that's were Eris is! Now where's Johnny? So you all leave reviews while I go find Johnny cause I just remember that he has a lighter and lighter fuel.**

**...**

**what? you try keeping a pyromaniac entertained! just review dagnabit! **

**SuperGroverandElmo out! **


End file.
